


A Hundred Better Ways

by ChibiYoda



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Humor, M/M, Science Boyfriends, The prompt made me do it, This Is My Ship and It Has Wrecked Me, just a hint of porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-22
Updated: 2014-08-22
Packaged: 2018-02-14 02:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2175573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChibiYoda/pseuds/ChibiYoda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce reveals his interest in Tony in a most unexpected way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Hundred Better Ways

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by this prompt on Avengerkink:
> 
> "Bruce/Tony - accidental cumshot
> 
> (Anonymous)
> 
> Anything, anything at all you can come up with, where Bruce accidentally comes across the back of Tony's thighs — and they aren't in a relationship yet."

The plaque next to the entrance read: 'Bruce's Lab Protected By Hulk Patrol', and there was a cartoon image of Hulk standing with his hands on his hips, looking stern.

Bruce turned to Tony. "Seriously?"

Tony grinned from ear to ear. He playfully slapped Bruce on the back. "It's fun. You love it."

Bruce sighed. He supposed it was kind of funny.

Tony keyed in his code and they entered. "Just tell JARVIS what you'd like for your code and he'll take care of it. So far it's just you and me, but it's up to you whether or not you want to give access to anyone else."

They stopped just inside the doorway, as the lights flickered on. Tony promised Bruce a state of the art lab all his own, even though Bruce had told him time and again that the lab he'd been using was perfectly fine. But Tony had taken a shine to Bruce the moment they met, and 'perfectly fine' wasn't good enough for his new friend. It was a month in the making, and now it was complete.

Bruce was stunned, amazed. Here was every piece of equipment he could possibly want, and plenty of extra space for more. He followed close behind as an effervescent Tony flitted from this to that like a hummingbird, eager to share it all with Bruce. It was difficult not to get caught up in his zeal.

Hell, it was difficult not to get caught up in Tony himself.

Bruce had tried, in the beginning. He fought his attraction. It was easier, however slightly, when Pepper was still around. But as each week passed, Pepper was around less and less. And Tony...he complicated things simply by being himself. Bruce had every intention of leaving when his services were no longer required by SHIELD. He wasn't looking for complicated. He'd been up to his ears in that already. But Tony has a way about him. He embraced Bruce, and all that he was, and Bruce made the mistake of letting himself indulge. And now, at the very least, he was physically attracted to Tony, and at most...he was in love with his best friend.

So now Bruce found himself standing behind Tony as the engineer was showing off the last couple of 'toys' in Bruce's new playpen. Tony was so enthusiastic, and the lab was like something out of a dream...and Bruce was extremely turned on by all of it.

Tony was too busy listening to the sound of his own voice to actually hear the zipper gradually slide down, but what he couldn't miss was the sensation of something wet across the back of his legs, soaking through the material of his sweatpants. He turned slowly...peered down at his legs...then over to the hand that was currently cradling Bruce's manhood...and lastly up to Bruce's very red, quite mortified face. He paused for a beat, then deadpanned, "So, Dr. Banner...was that for me, or for all this spectacular equipment?"

Bruce swallowed hard. There had to be at least a hundred better ways to let someone know you're interested in them. "Both?", he replied meekly.

Tony's mouth drew upward at the corners, and his eyes gleamed deviously... "Nice."

**Author's Note:**

> Written in July 2013


End file.
